Skye's Secret
by Kind of Cloudy
Summary: AU Skye has a secret. She knows who her father is. Skye is a demigod who left, but what will happen when they need her to come back?
1. Chapter 1

Skye did not lie necessarily when she told Coulson she didn't know her parents. While she could honestly say didn't know her mother, and she knew her who her father was. However admitting her father was Hermes, the Greek god, would have at least gotten her sent to a S.H.I.E.L.D. mental hospital. Skye was a demigod. However she had decided to leave that bit of her behind her after the Battle of Manhattan. Skye made herself a new identity, not because she needed it but because she want to feel like she was really leaving that life behind. She never stayed in one place for more than a few months in case monsters found her. She told no one about that part of her, not even Miles.

So when she saw an Iris Message from Conner first appear she ended it before he could even start talking. Skye quickly turned around and headed back into her room. No sooner than when she closed the door the second Iris Message happen. Silently hoping S.H.I.E.L.D. did not have the technology to capture Iris messages Skye answered the message.

"Thank the gods you finally got-" Conner Stoll began to say when Skye heard footsteps.

"I can't talk right now. I'll Iris message you when I can." Skye whispered before she ran her hand though the image to end it. _That was close, _Skye thought to herself while letting out a sigh. _Whatever it is- _Skye's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone knocking on her door. Skye answered the door.

"Skye, Fitzsimmons just got out the parcheesi board. Do you want to play?" asked Grant. Fitz and Simmons were settings up the game behind Grant arguing who would be green.

"Sure, I'd love to. Just to let you know, I'm a beast at parchessi." Skye smiled at Grant as she walked over and sat down next to Simmons. After an hour of drinking, playing the actual game, and bad smack talk,the game was coming to an end. Simmons, Grant, Fitz, and Skye were all close to winning. It was Skye's turn. "I'm going to win this," Skye said looking around the board. "I can feel it."

"As if!" Fitz exclaimed. "The chances of you getting both of your men, where they are, home in one roll are extremely low. You'd have a better chance-" Skye rolled the dice. "-there's no way that's possible."

"I won. Have fun fighting it out for second place, suckers!" Skye announced as she moved her last man home. She looked up, across the game board towards Fitz, only to see Connor Stoll instead.

***author's note***

Dear person,

So this is my first story. I would appreciate knowing what you think of it, so please review. I know I could use some construction feedback, and I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

Kate


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz was about to explain to Skye how she would have a better chance of getting hit by lightning twice in a row wearing a snowman costume while standing in the middle of the road, than getting both of her men home in one roll when an odd thing happened. Suddenly there was a tall teenage boy standing in front of him with long, brunette hair, a bright orange shirt, and bare feet. At least he thought it was a guy, if not her feet were very hairy. Sure, girls can have hair feet. Anyway he or she seemed almost real and seeing as the Bus did not have the proper equipment to project a 3-D realistic image, there's no way that's possible. "Does everyone see a teenage girl as well?" Asked Fitz while Grant put his hands over his eyes. Fitz thought to himself _If I'm going insane does it really matter what gender they are, Grant? The only important question at the moment is does everyone else see it as well?_

"A girl?!" Asked a baritone voice, sounding none too happy. The now clearly male teenager turning around to look at Fitz. "How do I look like a girl?"

_"_Well now that I've got a better look of you, I'd say you look more like a cross between an elf and a hobbit. Seriously, does any one else see this guy?" Fitz questioned as he jeered towards the now smiling elf-hobbit teenager with his thumb.

"Don't be daft, Fitz" the teenager turned to look at Simmons, "he's not really there. We've clearly had too much to drink and our minds are playing tricks on us. We've both read that book series _Peter Johnson and the Olympians_. I bet he's a figure our minds made up from Camp Half-God, so Grant and Skye are seeing different things." Simmons to explained quickly, about to put her hand though the allusion's stomach when Grant's voice caught her attention.

"Unless you all see something other than a teenage boy, I think he's real. Okay Skye, who is he, why is he here, and how did he get here?" Asked Grant.

"What? Why would y-" Skye began when Grant interrupted, again. The teenager turned to look Grant in the eye.

"Because Skye, your the only one who just stared. No other reaction, therefore logic dictates you know him." Grant pointed to the teenager with his hand.

"Of course she knows me, I'm her brother. Name's Connor Stoll." Connor said with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt this 'fun'game of _Am I going crazy or not? _but my ADHD was kicking in. Plus Miranda was threatening to tell cabin Aphrodite who pulled that prank last week if I didn't speak soon." Connor turned around to look at Skye. "Skye, we need to talk abou-" Connor was suddenly cut off by Skye.

"I left that life behind. I need to at least a moment explain it to them since you couldn't wait for my message." Fitz heard an annoyed Skye say. "I'll send you a message when I'm ready to talk." Suddenly Fitz saw a hand moving though Connor and then Connor disappeared. _Good to know I'm not crazy _Fitz thought to himself while the room was silent for a moment.

"I should just learn to avoid parcheesi." Grant muttered to himself before looking towards Skye. "Okay, care to talk about it?"

****Author's Note*****

Dear person,

I apologize if you got two messages about this chapter. I uploaded the wrong one. He is the right one

Kate


	3. Chapter 3

Agent Coulson waltzed into the room and stood behind Grant. "Explain what, Agent Grant?" Coulson asked as May walked in next to Coulson. Grant jumped a foot into the air. _Best part of the job_ Coulson thought to himself.

"Why Skye never mentioned she had a brother?"Grant retorted, quickly regaining his cool. Coulson looked at Skye.

"I never thought he'd come looking for me, because I-" Skye began before stopping herself. _How do I explain it, without them thinking I'm crazy? _Skye thought as she twisted a strand of hair around a finger. "He's part of a past I left behind. I never thought I would talk to him again. " Skye leaned back and admired the ceiling for a brief moment. Then she turned to Coulson and asked, "Are you going to kick me off the Bus now?"

After an awkward moment of silence Coulson replied, "Not yet. Care to explain to me how you guys found out about Skye's brother, Fitz?" Coulson's gaze fell upon Fitz.

"Me? Why m-" suddenly Simmons gently kicked Fitz's foot. Fitz shut up and gave her a look of utter betrayal before telling the events of earlier.

"I see." Coulson sat down in the empty spot next to Skye. "So how do you know Connor?"

Skye sighed. "You need to know that the Greek gods and goddesses are real. I know because I am a demigod." Skye stopped to look around the room for a moment. Besides Simmons and Fitz none of them seemed too shocked. _No duh, Skye, they're S.H.E.I.L.D. They probably already know about Camp Half-Blood by the time they get to a high enough level _Skye thought to herself.

"Go on." Said May patiently.

"You guys better get comfortable because this is going to take a while." Skye warned them. After everyone was ready Skye began. "I suppose I should start from the very beginning." Skye said. "It started when I was little. Odd things would happen to me causing me to have to move to a different foster home every few months. I was fifteen and living in Chicago when I first met Connor. He was going to Camp Half-Blood with his brother Travis and a satyr named Flint. Flint noticed I was a demigod and convinced me to join them. It was rather peaceful trip until the final leg. We were captured by manticore in Pennsylvania. Travis, Connor, and I barely made it out alive. Flint wasn't as lucky." Skye hugged her legs close to her chest, sighed, and continued. "Using some of the information Flint had told us and we arrived at camp a week after the winter solstice. Hermes claimed each of us as his children within the month. I was so happy at first to find out I DID have a family. I met my siblings and some of the unclaimed kids. Since Hermes is the god of travelers, all of the children who parents did not claim lived there as well. It was a little crowded, but nice. However, over time I got angry at the gods for not claiming their kids, for letting Flint die, for making me feel so alone growing up, and for not sending the help Connor, Travis, and I so desperately needed on the way to camp. I had an older brother named Luke who noticed how angry I was becoming, and encouraged it. He told me his plan to get rid off the gods, to make everything magically better for everyone, and invited me to help. Like an idiot, I said yes. I gave information about camp to Luke after he left the camp. Travis found out and we had a fight. I left camp shortly after. I became a grunt in Luke's army. I did horrible things, and I found I hated myself more each day. Some how I made it to the battle of Manhattan. My side lost. The gods promised a guy named Percy Jackson that the unclaimed would now be claimed as a reward for fighting and protecting the gods. The demigods who had fought against the gods were forgiven. I knew I didn't deserve it, so I left. However I talked to Travis and Connor before I left, I had to try and make up. It kind of worked. I got a van, met Miles, and you all know the rest. I have never told anyone about it before now. It feels nice to get it off my chest" Skye looked at Coulson. "So, now what?"

Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed."May, how soon can you get us to Long Island?" Asked Coulson.

"Wait a second," said Skye, "I am not going back. If you're going to kick me off the Bus, why not kick me off here? It would be faster."

"You don't speak Russian." Coulson replied. "Anyways who said I was going to kick you off the Bus after we were done talking? I want to at least know why they need you back before I do something as dramatic as that. Besides I have to drop Grant off near Long Island anyway." Looking at May, Coulson asked, "How soon can we get there?"

"Soon enough." May replied as she started to head towards the front of the plane.

Coulson leaned back and yelled, "Thanks May!" Coulson crossed his legs and sat forward placing his hands upon his knees. "May is awesome." Everyone was silent. _Well, this is awkward _Coulson thought. After another moment of silence Coulson shouted "Tea! I think I want some tea. Does anyone else want some tea?" Fitz raised his hand. "Great. Wait a minute, do you happen to know where the kettle is?" Asked Coulson.

"It's under the sink." Said Fitz as he stood up.

"Good, because I can never find it. Come along then, Fitz." Coulson stood up as well and headed to the kitchen. The plane took off. "Goodness me, I almost forgot." Coulson stopped and turned towards Skye. "Skye, the cargo bay will be open to you only for the next two hours. I suggest calling your brothers." And with that said, Coulson left.

***Author's Note***

Dear person,

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. However it served its purpose. Next, I owe you an apology. This is uploaded really late because I've been in the hospital. I'm doing better now, so I'll try to upload this story at least once a week. Bye!

Kate

P.S. Have a happy holiday!


End file.
